


Why don't we re-write the stars?

by Lorelei_Daystar



Series: Chaos is meant to be loved by the wild(Not the Weak) [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lilith and Zelda have a heart to heart, Tumblr Prompt, but it hurts a little. Lilith has a lot of baggage. I have a lot of feelings, ok?, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Daystar/pseuds/Lorelei_Daystar
Summary: "Remember...I was made for someone else...in the eyes of the universe...my soul and his....I was destined for someone else." Her voice wavers and the ache in her chest has swollen and crescendoed to a peak...





	Why don't we re-write the stars?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt 2/???   
> Is it OOC? Maybe. Is it my favorite fic I've written? Yes.

"I think you may be my soulmate..."

Zelda's voice was barely more than a breath, and if Lilith hadn't been staring straight at her face, at the curve of her lips, as she said it, she might not have heard it at all. 

Zelda's face flushes, and she closes her eyes, the hand tangled in Lilith's hair moves quickly to cover her face. 

"The drink has loosened your tongue I see," Lilith croons softly, pulls Zelda's hand to her, kisses her palm and each finger tip, "Was I meant to hear that?" 

"Did you want to?" Zelda squeaks and uncertainty rattles through her, her hand trembles within Lilith's, and her eyes stay shut tight to ward off her tears--to block the rejection that was surely coming her way. 

Lilith takes advantage of Zelda's closed eyes for a moment, long enough to collect her own thoughts. 

This is no wayward comment, not a sweet nothing whispered against hot flesh at the witching hour--this admission had opened up a part of her lover's heart that she'd seen before but had never been close enough to touch. And she could touch it now, as surely as she could curl fingers into soft auburn curls, she could reach into her most vulnerable pieces.

She drops Zelda's hand, sits up from her spot in her lap, intentions unclear to start, but they waver when the other witch's breath catches and tears are collecting in the corners of her eyes. 

Lilith moves to straddle her legs, wrap arms around her neck, tangle gentle fingers into red curls. She presses soft lips to Zelda's forehead but her eyes don't open.

"Look at me.." She collects trembling hands and holds them close to her own heart, a dull ache starting there and swelling until it threatens to spill over her eyes and into her voice.   
The truth and nothing else is what they'd promised. 

Green eyes peeked at her through tear dampened lashes. 

"I can't say to you that I believe the same. I won't say..." Zelda's breath catches again but Lilith continues,

"Remember...I was made for someone else...in the eyes of the universe...my soul and his--I was destined for someone else." Her voice wavers and the ache in her chest has swollen and crescendoed to a peak, it forces her to stop, close her eyes, rest her forehead against Zelda's, 

"A soul is a delicate thing. Weaved of the purest forms of magic and stardust. Mine was made so long ago...so much already decided for me..."  
Lilith sighs and now she's the one unable to open her eyes, her own heart now exposed and hanging on her sleeve, waiting for Zelda's nimble fingers--either to break her or prove her wrong.   
"I chose to leave that behind...gave my heart away and lost my soul again--" She bites back the rest of that train of thought, shoves it far away, anchors herself to her new reality with the soft fingers drawing circles against her knuckles. 

"I was not made for you and you were not made for me. I don't believe my destiny would have led me into your bed willingly. I can't say I believe that any sort of fate has led us together.."

She moves to hold Zelda's face in her hands, the next words probably the most important ones she has spoken in centuries. 

"I chose you Zelda Spellman. My heart, my soul, whatever I have left of me, call it as you will--I choose every day to put it in your hands, universe be damned...It's yours because I will it to be...because I trust you with it...is that not a more powerful proclamation?"

Zelda's kiss catches her off guard and they topple over into the mattress in a breathless, teary mess. Lilith has done her speaking for the night and would prefer to further her point with an eager tongue. Zelda's own earnest hands seem to agree that the conversation has ended but one last declaration tumbles from her lips,

"I choose you too" before Lilith hastily kisses it away, tastes the honesty of it and holds it for later.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @praiselilithqueenofhell. I take prompts and yell into the void.


End file.
